Episode 5346 (6 September 2016)
Synopsis Grant sets off alone to find Ben but Mark joins him after realising that Courtney’s worried about her dad. Grant’s not initially keen on taking a ‘baby faced Yank’ along but, impressed by Mark’s straight talking, eventually puts him in charge of the sat nav. An ambulance arrives for Phil. Louise claims to the paramedic that Phil was painting when he got injured. After Phil’s taken to hospital, Jack tidies up no.55. Honey isn’t impressed with the way the Mitchell’s are dealing with the situation. Ronnie tries to reassure Courtney that Grant will be fine, seeing through her claims that she doesn’t care. Ian and Kathy arrive and Ian’s horrified to learn Grant and Mark have gone after Paul’s killers together. Later, despite Kathy’s protestations, Ian calls the police. At the hospital, Phil needs a CT scan – his liver isn’t producing enough clotting agents and if he’s bleeding on the brain it could be serious. Back in Walford, Jack and Ronnie argue about whether the police should have been involved, debating what they would do if something similar happened to one of their children. Meanwhile, on the industrial estate, Ben and Jay have been shut in the van again. Jay’s agitated, the situation reminds him of the night his dad was killed and he’s terrified the same thing will happen again. Jay starts yelling, claiming Ben’s collapsed. When the boys open the door, Jay hits Frankie in the face and Ben launches himself at Simon. But, as Ben and Jay try to flee, Simon grabs Jay’s ankle bringing him down and Tom rugby tackles Ben, who lands heavily on his shoulder. Ben asks the boys to leave Jay alone - their fight’s with him - but Jay is quickly bundled back into the van. The lads tells Ben he and Jay could walk away, if Ben keeps his mouth shut but Ben insists he’s going to make sure that they go down for a long time for what they did to Paul. Frankie’s scared when Simon insinuates that they’ll have to kill Ben – he thought they were just going to rough him up. Jay’s claustrophobic and struggling inside the van. Simon picks up an iron bar and tells the others to get Ben into a nearby warehouse so they can finish this. Ben accuses Simon of being a coward. Having heard Jay banging on the side walls of the van, Grant and Mark track the group down and advance on the boys, baseball bats in hand. As police sirens are heard approaching, Simon and his friends flee. Grant insists they need to get Ben away from the scene - if the police find him there the court case against the boys falls apart. Later, when the police open the van, a panicky Jay bolts away and hides as they search the area. Grant and Mark take Ben to A&E, where his arm is put in a sling. Grant and Phil reconcile, Grant admits he’s realised that Ben, Courtney and Louise are the important ones now – it’s not about Peggy anymore. To thank his brother for saving Ben, Phil tells Grant that Mark’s his son. Denise ignores Carmel’s calls. Kim persuades Denise to talk to her but Denise still refuses to reveal who the father of her baby is. She does admit that he isn’t a good man and would want to be involved. Kim’s surprisingly supportive and admits that Libby and Chelsea haven’t turned out badly without their fathers involvement – Denise should do what she thinks is best. Denise is clearly not as excited as her sister at the thought of a new baby. Later, Carmel joins Denise as she sits alone in the Square Gardens. She tells Denise she might think she can stay quiet about the baby’s father but these things always come out sooner or later – and if it’s later it’s normally horrible for everyone involved. Passing No.55, Denise asks Louise what’s happened to Phil. Louise’s annoyed when Denise assumes it’s related to Phil’s liver and insists her dad has changed – big time. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes